


Такой же, но с банановым вкусом!

by Aquamarine_S, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minions (2015), Sherlock (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: В 2020 году мир охватила пандемия. Проблемы начались не только у магглов, но и у министра магии.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Такой же, но с банановым вкусом!

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором министр магии все еще Кингсли Шекболт, а также жив Северус Снейп

— Так, Северус… — Шеклболт даже привстал из-за своего министерского стола от усердия. — Ну, и вы все тут собравшиеся тоже! У нас большая проблема! У магглов пандемия, волнение в массах растет, и, соответственно, растет их агрессивность по отношению к магическому миру. Зависть — дело ведь сложное. У нас есть зелья, а у них — нет. 

— При чем тут зелья?! — возмутился Поттер. — Вот у них есть ром с мятой, а у нас — нет! Но из-за этого же мы не выкашиваем из зависти их поля с коноплей? А они наши с асфоделем — за ночь и прямо под корень!

— С мятой есть и у нас, — поправил его задумчиво Северус Снейп. 

— С травой мятой есть, а вот со вкусом «идентичным натуральному» — фигушки, — не сдавался Поттер. — Но мы же при этом… 

— Ладно-ладно, — попытался остановить бессмысленный спор Кингсли. — Лучше скажите мне, какое невинное зелье мы можем им отгружать ящиками, и вот такое, чтобы видимость помощи изобразить, но при том ничем магглам не навредить? Зелья наши им не помогают, проверено. Но они же нам не верят! Требуют помощи, и все тут. Еще и ультиматумы выдвигают!

— А давайте отгрузим им конфеты Вилли Вонки? Так себе вкус, скажу я вам, да и нам без надобности, — подал идею Драко Малфой. — Готов опустошить два своих склада. За небольшое вознаграждение, конечно. 

— Так и знал, что Малфои мародерствовали во время войны! — огрызнулся Поттер. — Что еще у вас там на складах завалялось? 

— Но-но! Законно приобретенное вообще-то! 

— Цыц! — оборвал их министр. — У кого еще какие будут предложения? И желательно без намеков про вознаграждение. Казна страны, знаете ли, не бездонная. 

— Говорят… — ведьмак Геральт тактично кашлянул и звякнул двумя мечами за спиной. — У русских какой-то суперский напиток есть! От всего помогает. От любой хвори. Огуречный нектар, что ли… И у них его много. Задаром отдают. Могу быстро порталом за ним сбегать. Йеннифэр подсобит. 

Гарри Поттер отчего-то на этих словах сконфузился и ухватился за голову. 

— Не нектар, а рассол, — поправил Снейп и тоже похоже поморщился. — Что помогает, так это точно. Но не от всего. И вкус такой… ну… легче повеситься. 

— А ты откуда знаешь? — заинтересовался Хагрид. Но при этом как-то неуклюже двинул здоровенной ручищей так, что со стола на пол полетели все канцелярские принадлежности Шеклболта. Министр стоически вынес такое надругательство над своей собственностью и понимающе кивнул: 

— Вкус тот еще. Но русские отдадут разве бесплатно? Вот сейчас спишемся с их Бабой-ягой и… А для казны очень удобно, да. 

— Да что вы все заладили: бесплатно да бесплатно. Магглов жалко. Надо ведь правильно им помочь! — проговорил Гарри, в очередной раз отмахнувшись от настойчивого Драко, громким шепотом требующего поведать, от чего, собственно, помогает тот рассол. 

— У галлов есть волшебное зелье. Тоже лечит от всего. Астерикс намедни хвастался. Давайте его выкупим, половину магглам отдадим, а другую половину себе заберем? — подал голос Люциус. — Выкупим на средства благотворительного фонда. Я всю отчетность сам подготовлю, так что даже мышь носа не подточит! Гарантирую. 

У Шеклболта глаза загорелись азартом, и он кровожадно задумался. 

— Нет! — опять возмутился Поттер. — Так не честно! 

Кингсли глянул на Люциуса, потом на Поттера, потом снова на Люциуса, потом… а потом Снейп многозначительно забарабанил пальцами по столу, и к Шеклболту наконец вернулось его пресловутое благоразумие. 

— Не получится, — решил он с тоской. — А жаль… 

— Давайте поступим просто. Братья Сальваторе нам ведь задолжали? Вот пусть тогда и выдадут магглам водицы с каплей своей вампирской крови — и всех дел-то! Она исцеляет все. Да и нам меньше хлопот. 

Снейп скептически фыркнул. 

— Что? 

— Нет, ну а что, в самом деле? — поддержал Драко. — Нам не накладно, точно-точно. Только кровь надо стребовать со Стефана. Деймон не даст. Уже пробовал его уговорить — отказывается! 

Снейп с тоской осмотрел всех собравшихся. Ни один из них не блистал сообразительностью. Он снова тяжело вздохнул. И с последней надеждой глянул на Шеклболта. Тот разочаровал его тем же вопросом:

— И что же не так? 

— В Лондоне сколько магглов проживает? Больше восьми миллионов? Министерство разве статистику не ведет? Ваш Стефан при всем его альтруизме иссохнет да исчахнет. А крови его все равно не хватит. Здесь кто-нибудь, кроме меня, считать умеет? 

Поттер при этих словах резво извлек маггловский мобильник из кармана и что-то там принялся считать и делить. И согласно закивал, как болванчик. Снейп вздохнул еще более душераздирающе и совсем затосковал, глядя в окно. Весь его вид говорил, что вокруг собрались одни… одни… 

— Кругом одни идиоты, — шумно выдохнул Шерлок. — Я у вас тут недавно, но даже я сообразил, что вампирам лучше карт-бланш не давать. Потом начнут пополнять численность своего клана в счет отданной ими крови. А мне, знаете ли, еще Мориарти ловить! А он с вампирами точно споется, как пить дать. Что потом прикажете делать, если его обратят? 

—Упс-с-с… — вздохнул Люциус. — Тогда через бухгалтерию сиротского приюта? Могу я провести это чудо-зелье галлов? Ну все же видите, что это единственно перспективный вариант. 

— Галлы секрета своего не выдадут, — Шеклболт выглядел совсем замученным. Казалось, что он готов согласиться на все что угодно, даже на реинкарнацию Волдеморта, если это делу поможет. 

— Ладно, — решил Снейп и поднялся. — Сварю я вам цистерну чего-нибудь яркого, забористого, но не ядовитого. Сойдет? 

— С мятным вкусом? — обрадовался Поттер.

— Да хоть с банановым, лишь бы бесплатно, — обрадовался министр и быстренько выставил всех лишних за дверь. Поттер долго упирался, не уходил, но тогда Снейп строго глянул на него, и тот, хмыкнув, все-таки скрылся. 

— Вот что, Северус, — Кингсли просительно растянул губы в милой улыбке. — Пусть будет банановый, а? Тут такое дело… кое-кто тоже хочет твоего зелья. 

Дверь шкафа в этот момент тихо приоткрылась, и оттуда вывалился миньон в джинсовом комбинезоне с пузатым, забитым до отказа рюкзаком в руках. Выдал «Упс-с!» и попытался залезть обратно. Шкаф опасно накренился, и из дверей вылетело уже четыре желтых чудика. 

— Бананас-с-с! — радостно заорали они. — Много-много бананас-с-с!!! Да!

Снейп испуганно вздрогнул и тихо-печально, как-то даже утробно, взвыл. Северус знал: Шеклболту он никогда ни в чем отказать не может. Вот Поттеру — да, а этому — нет! Что ж… с банановым так с банановым. Мерлин их всех подери!


End file.
